The invention relates to a track for toy vehicles with arcuately curved jumping-off and jumping-on ramps, between which the toy vehicle carries out a jump in free flight.
Such tracks are e.g. known from German Pat. Nos. 456,401; 472,333 and 826,863.
All known constructions have in common that at the outlet end of the jumping-off ramp a mechanical arrangement is provided which furnishes to the toy vehicle that rolls along the curved track an additional turning impulse, so that the vehicle performs a somersault. If this mechanical arrangement is missing, then the vehicle initially continues its path in tangential direction, as is known in arrangement from e.g. German Published Application 2,038,611. A further characteristic of all known constructions is that the jump-off of the vehicle takes place from a ramp which is inclined counter to the travel direction through 90.degree. relative to the horizontal.
The purpose of the invention is to so construct the jumping-off and jumping-on ramp, that the toy vehicle changes its original direction of travel by 180.degree. and carries out the free flight between the two ramps in upside down position.